Back Home To UCOS
by LauraLovesNT
Summary: Sandra finds out Max is cheating on her... What will she do?
1. Chapter 1

**Back home to UCOS**

**A/N**

**So this fic is set after Series 10 of New Tricks and it's after Sandra's gone travelling.**

**Pairing: Sandra/Gerry**

**Told from Sandra's point of view.**

**Reviews welcome,**

**Laura xxxx**

**I'm sitting in the lobby of a fancy hotel in Italy, yet I'm not at all happy. Thing is, I'm not at all excited. This private detective job isn't all it's cracked up to be. I just want to go home. To UCOS. To Gerry. I remember our conversation on my last day... I knew then that he truly does love me, and I know that he'll be missing me like crazy, wishing for me to come back.**

**Max touches my arm. "Are you okay?" he asks me. I nod. But I know I'm not. I don't love him. I know that he's cheating on me, the other day, whilst we were still in France, I heard him talking on the phone to another woman, promising that he'd leave me for her, even marry her. **

**When we get into our hotel room, Max says that he's going to town o sort something out. In fact, I know that he's meeting up with his girlfriend. I play along, giving him a kiss on the cheek and telling him that I'll unpack then go down to the hotel restaurant to get a drink and that I'll meet him there. He nods, and goes out of the room. **

**After Max has gone, I get my phone out and check Skype. Gerry persuaded me to download it before I left, as a way of staying in contact. I message him saying: 'You available to video call for a bit Gerald? ;) x' and wait for a reply.**

**A few minutes later, a reply comes flying back: "Course I am, guv. Call when you're ready! Xx" I take a deep breath and hit the video call button.**

**"All right Sandra?" Gerry asks. 'Oh, Gerry. I hate living here, I feel like I don't belong' I tell him. He gives me a double take. "Why?" he asks. 'Max is cheating on me' I tell him. He looks angry at this. 'And I love you, not him' I tell him truthfully. His eyes widen. "I love you as well Sandra... Are you coming back to England?" he asks hopefully. 'Yes, I am. 'I reply. "Okay, do you want to come to my house? Do you remember the way?" he asks. 'Meet me at the airport. I can't wait to see you' I reply, winking at him and giving him my trademark cheeky smile before ending the call.**

**I leave Max a note, telling him that I overheard his conversation with his other woman. I block and delete his number on my phone, so he cannot contact me. I pick up my bags, check out of the hotel, and go to the airport and board a plane headed for London, England. Home.**

**When I'm on the plane, I get a text from Gerry, saying:" Can't wait to see you again! Xxx" I text him back saying 'Not long now, you at the airport yet? Xxxxxx' he texts me back saying '"Yep! Ready and waiting! ****J**** Xxx"**

**"Ladies and gentlemen, we are now approaching Heathrow, please gather your personal belongings" a voice booms from the speaker inside the plane. I get my suitcase and bag, and get off the plane. I can see Gerry! He spots me, and walks up to me. "Welcome home" he tells me before putting his arms around my waist and giving me a kiss, a kiss laden with love, and promise. A promise that it's going to be ok, we'll spend the rest of our lives together, no matter what it throws at us. **

**THE END**


	2. Chapter 2-Surprise Visitor

**Chapter 2-Surprise Visitor**

**A/N**

**So someone reviewed and said that Sandra would probably confront Max... So here it is!**

**The next morning, I wake up early. My body clock is messed up; it's in 7'oclock Italian time, and in 6'oclock UK time, so I'm a bit disorientated. **

**I lie in bed for a while, thinking. What's going to happen now? Am I going back to UCOS? Will Max come and beg my forgiveness and ask for me back?**

**After a while, Gerry stirs beside me. "Morning" he says, giving me a kiss, but he sees that I'm frowning slightly. "Are you ok, Sandra?" he asks. 'Yeah, but what's going to happen now? Have you got a new guv at UCOS yet?' I ask. "No, I think Strickland is half-hoping for you to come back. He's interviewed some possible people, but he says that none of them are as half as good as you." He replies. 'Should I just ask for my job back?' I say, only half serious. "Yes! I'd love to have you back, I can't say for Danny but Steve is sick of Strickers ordering us around! I bloody well am as well!" says Gerry. 'Okay. Let's get going then!' I reply, getting up off the bed.**

**I walk into the MET building and down to UCOS. "Guv!" exclaims Steve in surprise. 'Hi' I reply. Strickers is in my office. Gerry walks over to it and knocks on the door. When he goes in he says: "Sir, I think you'd better see this" **

**Strickland walks out of my office. As soon as he sees me, his face is one of surprise. "Sandra! What on earth are you doing here?" he asks. 'I don't know if it's possible, but I'd like my old job back.' I say nervously. "Thank God for that! It's been hell trying to find a replacement for you!" says Strickland. I smile. 'Okay boys. What's the case?' I ask, taking my coat off. **

**A couple of days later...**

**Interviewing witnesses, making an arrest, updating the incident board, giving my boys the occasional bollocking-It feels like I've never been away!**

**The boys and I are just about to go to the staff canteen for lunch when Max, of all people walks in. 'What the hell are you doing here?!' I screech, my blood boiling. 'I've come to ask forgiveness. I am sorry, Sandra.' Max says, looking me straight in the eyes. 'Sorry? Sorry? You are not sorry; you just want me on your arm. I've realised that Gerry is the only man for me. London is my home, I've been at UCOS for 10 years, and I've realised that it's the best job in the MET. I'm not leaving with you again, however much you beg me.' I reply, panting a little because I've talked without stopping.**

**"Sandra, please don't think like that' Max says, coming towards me. He attempts to put his arms around my waist. 'GET OFF ME!' I scream, punching him on the jaw and knocking him out.**

**"That was quite a punch, Guv!" says Steve a few minutes later. I'm shaking with surprise. 'Do you think I will get arrested for assault?' I ask. "No, it could go down as self defence, he could get arrested for threatening behaviour" replies Danny. 'Okay, I'll go and get Strickland.' Says Steve.**

**Max is given a restraining order, he is not allowed to come near me. UCOS is still going strong, and I never see Max again. He goes back to France; last I heard he had a girlfriend 10 years younger than him.**

**Okay this truly is The End!**

**Reviews welcome,**

**Laura xxx**


End file.
